Daughter of a Madman
by ProDeficitMyNinja
Summary: In order for there to be peace... someone must suffer... SanadaxOC MasamunexOC


It's all for you my dear...all for you...

"What have you done?" she murmured into the air. Looking up towards the man who now stood before her, seeking the man who was long gone. "So much bloodshed." she cried silently.

"Make it stop"

* * *

Chapter 1: The Devil King Rises

The sun's rays peered in through the bars that aligned the window, they settled on her cheek waking her up ever-so gently. She lied on her side gazing at the wall, there was a tiger that embroidered it. She knew she was in enemy's territory. The sound of footsteps became more lively as they got closer to her cell.

A young man about her age appeared, accompanied by a brown-haired man in camouflage. "Good Morning. Miss Nobunaga.", she arose, propping herself up with her arms. She gazed into the young cub's brown eyes, as he bored into hers. She faintly smiled "Good Morning, Young Cub."

The two were partly stunned, Ryoku resembled nothing of her father's cruel nature. She was tranquil, rather timid, and nonetheless beautiful. "Here are some clothes." He handed her a yukata, folded neatly, and pressed; it's red with a design of pink cherry blossoms. "Thank you." she said.

"Sorry to intrude, Miss Nobunaga." The ninja spoke "May I ask, how you lost your right eye?"  
She smiled, "Oh it's no trouble, not many ask that question, so it's fine" she assured him.  
"If you must know, it was no injury." she gazed out the window. "It's a seal."

She told them about how she was born with powers of great evil, they would soon become unstable which lead to the seal being made. If the seal were to break she would become exactly like her father, driven with blood lust, and insane. "Although, there is no known way, for the seal could not destroyed, if it was though, my true nature would be exposed." She smiled.

"My father would want that, after all I am a monster."

Sanada clinched the bars, "Do you truly think you're a monster? Or is that what your father thinks of you." It was silent for a while.

"I don't even know what to think anymore.."

And with that, they left her in contempt...was she a killer?

She would never know.

Meanwhile...

"How could I let this happen?" Kojuro sat at his master's side, in shame. "It's not your fault." Hinada placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can't keep blaming yourself for his mistakes." she smiled.  
Kojuro swept her hand off him "Well this one could have cost him his life." He got up, and left the room. Hinada stayed there, watching over him while he slept. "You idiot, I care about him as much as you do." She bit her thumb. "You stubborn salamander, what if you did die?" she whispered into his ear. Hopefully, he was in too much pain to hear her; but still she hoped he did hear.

She used her sword to keep her upright, and fell asleep.

A couple of hours had passed and she had found herself on the floor, she darted up after hearing commotion outside. She thought she heard Masamune voice from the clutter, and noticed  
he wasn't in bed.

"Idiot." She ran for the door just in time to see Kojuro striking Masamune sending him to the ground, knocked out cold. Her eyes widened in shock, "Kojuro! How could you!?" She drew her sword and pursued him. His hands stopped her sword in its tracks, sending the handle in contact with her forehead. She dropped to her knees, collapsing to the ground.

In her blurred vision, she saw his figure walking away. "Damn...you" she mumbled before blacking out.

The Next Morning...

Hinada woke up with a piercing pain in her head, "Ugh, what happened?" She felt a cloth on her head.

" Lady Hinada! You're awake!" Sanada jumped up.

"Where's Masamune?" she asked,

"Oh, He's fine. Last night, he was plotting to leave for Nobunaga, he was in no condition to fight so it led to Kojuro striking him down." His smile faded as he spoke. "Then, that was when you attacked Kojuro, so he had to do the same to you."

Hinada stared at the ceiling, trying to digest what had occurred, "What was I thinking?"

"Please forgive me, it was I who was in the wrong to attack so blindly when there were more things at stake. I just had no idea he was intending on leaving in his current state, if I had, I too may have chosen the same course you had." Hinada bowed her head in shame. "I am willing to accept any punishment you see fit" Kojuro stood in front of her. "Get up, soldier"

"Milord?"

"Get up." he ordered her again.

She did as he said, and stood to her feet.

" You did what you felt was right, we all make mistakes, Hinada. It's all apart of growing up." he smiled.

Meanwhile, in the lower quarters...

Ryoku sat in a bath with cherry blossoms floating atop the water, Sanada was on the other side of the door. "Lady Ryoku, aren't you troubled the slightest about Nobunaga's doings?"  
She toyed with a blossom that floated towards her, "Of course, but he is my father no matter how many he has vanquished." she sunk the blossom with her toe, "Honestly, I am glad I am here. It's so dark and scary at home."

"You do realize that, the day is coming when your father will die for the sake of humanity?" He recalled. "How do you feel about that?"

Once again, the two sat in silence, it was about 30 minutes later when she answered. "Do as you wish, I would be more worried about The One-Eyed Dragon, he couldn't possibly win alone."

"My father is too far gone, he is long gone into the peak of insanity. He is far beyond anyone's control and will not show mercy upon anyone, not even me." she stared down at her feet. "Without the seal broken, I'm useless to him."

"That's not fair!" Sanada cried, "If he is willing enough to kill his own child, then he is truly been driven insane." he pounded his fist into the door. "It's not fair..." he sank to his knees.

"It's okay, Sanada-"

"No it's not, it sickens me...how could someone so cruel exist?"

Indeed,Young Tiger of Cub of Cai, how could they?

* * *

**Honestly, I was hoping I could make this a little more exciting. I had watched Sengoku Basara 2 first and then I had to go back and watch Sengoku Basara 1. Sooo, that was a little backwards. Anyways, I was wondering if you guys had any ideas, soo review please and I'll try to update soon.  
**

**If you're confused, Ryoku is the daughter of Nobunaga. Oda,basically, hates his daughter or what she's become ( a goody two shoes) because he sealed away her powers, because they were growing unstable. Therefore, he has no problem throwing his daughter's life away, just like that.**

**Hinada is the 2nd lieutenant in charge, she is addressed as " Lady Boss Hinada" or " Lady Hinada". She used to be a slave, after she was sold as a child. She prayed to the God of Lightning during her imprisonment, and broke free after gaining the ability to use lightning as a weapon of mass destruction. She meets Masamune after a near-death experience, she made a force field to save them both from falling. So, that's about it.  
**

**Bye! Plz review! I need criticism!**


End file.
